The Rookie of GANTZ
by Zachary Hendges
Summary: Officially the ODST known as The Rookie's story ended with his death but what if it didn't, what if he was pulled back in time, back to when people in black suits fought monsters.


The last thing the ODST known as Rookie remembered was kneeling on the ground with a pistol to his head as his CO tried to get the insurrectionist who held him hostage to put down the weapon only to feel a sharp pain in his left temple and all to go black. As his eyes opened he was surprised to see that he was sitting on the floor of a well lit room with white walls that reminded him of his home in the Japanese republic of earth where he grew up, he was even more surprised to find that he was still in full armor with a his helmet and a M6-C Magnum sitting next to him, around him stood four others all dressed as civilians besides the fact that three of them seemed to have a type of glowing black body glove under their clothes. The eldest of them, an older man in a trench coat walks over to him with a slightly concerned look on his face and started to speak to him in Japanese, "are you all right?"

The rookie looks at the man with a straight face before grabbing his helmet and pitting it on standing up and holster in his pistol turning to the rest of the group, they were all Japanese, there was one obviously a teenager no older then he was when he joined the marines with eye similar to his, the kid had seen death, there was a young woman who had looks that could kill, the older man had a reseeding hairline and kidney spots but a kind face, the other seemed to be as confused as he was, one was in a 21st century Japanese high school uniform with the jacket's top button undone. The rookie turns back to the older man and answers, "Where are we? Last thing I remember was that my mission went south and..."

"Is that right... well I died from a stroke, and Erika here was in a car accident, in other words we're all dead," the older man looked at the rookie, "my name is Suzuki, and you are?"

"Corporal Shiro Kutsuki, ODST from the 105st," the rookie known as Shiro noticed that the teenager tensed slightly when he heard his rank and military designation, only to have his attention drawn to the black orb at one end of the room that was now playing a cheery tune, only for the tune to stop and a robotic voice to speak up.

{you old lives have now ended, I will decide how to use your new lives, that's the way the cookie crumbles. Go now and kill this guy, Nurarihyon,} as it says this a face of an old man with elongated ear lobes is displayed on the orb, {kill him in the time given.}

Shiro turns to Susuki who was looking at the picture on the orb, "Sir, you didn't answer my question. Where am I, what is that?"

Susuki looked a bit pained as he looked at Shiro and began to answer his questions, well as I said before you've unfortunately died and this," he motions at the orb, "is GANTZ, it's a strange name I know but it's what we call it, anyway we have Been entered into a game of sorts,"

Shiro was about to ask another question about this 'game' when the sides of 'GANTZ' slid open revealing a few cases and some strange fire arms. The man in the school uniform picks up one of the cases soaking up, "this one has my name on it," Shiro quikly put two and two together and deduced that the young man's name was Kato as the engraving on the case read "Kato-kun (lol)".

"There should be one with your name as well Shiro," Susuki started as he and Erika removed their coats leaving only their glowing body gloves, "you best get dressed."

Shiro looked through and found the one that made the most sense to be his as engraved on it was the nickname he had come to be known by "Rookie" obpening it he found a similar body glove to the others only more streamlined giving it the ability to be worn under his standard ODST armor, he quickly disrobed and donned the body glove before putting his armor back on.

The teenager scoffed at Shiro as he done the pressurized helmet, "all that metal's gonna slow you down, GANTZ beam me out," after he said this he started to vanish as if he was being downloaded from one place to the other, as he watched the other three were "beamed out" in the same manner as he looked as his hands he noticed his finger tips were vanishing before his eyes, thinking fast he grabbed one of the strange weapons before he was brought to the location where everyone else had been taken to.

The street was dark and the buildings were 21st century at the earliest all dingy and industrial no where near the clean and organized buildings he was used to seeing, what confused Shiro however was what Susuki said to no one in particular "wait this is Osaka aren't we usually brought to Tokyo?"

"Sir we are in New Tokyo either way, and one of the older part by the looks of it," Shiro stated.

"The hell are you talking about?" The teenager asked looking at Shiro with a confused look on his face.

Shiro would have answered if not for the red blip on his motion radar in gauging his hud view he not used a figure with a red outline in the distended and decided to test his new firearm. Aiming the weapon at the figure he fired a shot only to see an ozone disruption a few yards away nowhere near the target.

"You're too far away for it to work," the teen stated snidely as he aimed his own weapon.

Shiro took the teen's snide comment with a grain of salt as he swapped weapons aiming his magnum at the target that he could now see appeared to be a eyeless disfigured woman in a kimono, aiming at the head he fired a single shot the teen scored when Shiro switched to a normal firearm and was about to Make a comment about it not working only to be shocked by the gore that the handgun's round did the the monster's head. As the bullet made contact with the creature's head it bore its way through it's skull only for the round to detonate bowing out the back of it's head as the magnesium laced full metal jacket reacted to the force of the impact.

"Target down, confirming kill," was all Shiro said as he walked over to the body and taped it with his foot, "kill confirmed."

"The hell was that!" Kato's yelling was not unreasonable as by Shiro's guess he was new to combat, but even still Shiro was confused by what the thing he had just killed was as it certainly wasn't human.

"Well they're monsters and we have to kill them, that's the game," Susuki stated worryingly.

""My question is, the hell are you?" The teen points his weapon at Shiro.

"Now Nishi, there's no need for that," Susuki held his hands up trying to calm the teen down.

Shiro looks at Nishi his visor becoming see through, "I told you, I am corporal..."

"That's not what I meant, earlier you said New Tokyo, the hell did you mean by that?"

"New Tokyo was formed in the late 23rd century, created from the merging of Tokyo and Osaka as the two city's became too large and close together," Shiro stated remembering what he learned as a child growing up in the republic of Japan.

"Wait," this time Kato spoke up, "what do you mean late 23rd century? We're still in the 21st century."

Shiro looked at the young man, "when I 'died' it was the year 2572 in the late 24th century, what year is it?"

The next words that Nishi spoke rocked Shiro to his core, "It's 2014."

Shiro would have commented on his situation if it weren't for all of them picking up hostiles.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **so that was the first chapter in my HaloxGANTZ crossover, this isn't going to be something that I'm constantly working on but rather something I'll be doing when I have no ideas for my other fanfics, non the less I hope you enjoy it lick the rest of my work**.

 **as always stay shwifty my friends**

 **Z-man out**


End file.
